


[Podfic] a love like this

by ZoeBug



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Mention of Past Traumatic Events, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of monkkeyslut's "a love like this"-Inej and Kaz come together in fits and starts.





	[Podfic] a love like this

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen hard and fast for SoC and just _had_ to record some podfic for it because as far as I'm aware there isn't any yet. And this Kanej fic was just fantastic!!
> 
> I've found I also adore doing character voices for them and hope I get to do more SoC podfic in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e2rqb9zguuovbg7/%5BSoC%5D_a_love_like_this.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:32:41

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Love Like This (Acoustic)" by Kodaline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv9rf0yfDys)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8216047)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
